The Truth
by TheRealEggness
Summary: Ian finally reveals the shocking truth about Kalel to Anthony. (ianthony)


The truth

Ian POV

"hey Ian, I've got some good news." Anthony said as he walked through  
the door. He had spent the weekend with his girlfriend kalel. I always  
missed him when he left, but he liked being around her, so I never  
said anything. If I was being completely honest with myself, I was  
jealous of her. She made him so happy and she didn't even deserve him,  
if only he knew the truth.

"Yeah?" I asked as Anthony walked over to the couch where I was and  
sat down beside me.  
"Kalel just asked me to move in with her!" Anthony told me excitedly. I  
was shocked. Did he even think this through at all?  
"What about smosh? How will we film out videos if you're not around?" I  
asked.  
"I'm not quitting YouTube or anything; I can still come back to film  
and stuff. "I was slightly relived that he wasn't quitting smosh  
because of her, but I still didn't like this.  
"So when is this happening?" I asked worried. I wasn't ready to loose  
my best friend yet.  
" as soon as we can. I'm going to start packing my stuff tomorrow and  
as soon as we can get everything ready I'm going to live with her."  
"Why so soon?" I asked hurt. I knew I shouldn't let this effect me so  
much, but Anthony meant a lot to me, and I hated that some girl could  
just come into his life and take him from me. I would never do that to  
him.  
"You can't!" I almost shouted, jumping up from my spot on the couch.  
It was time Anthony knew the truth.  
"Why not?" Anthony asked very confused.  
"I didn't want to have to tell you this, but I think she's just using  
you. And I'm not the only one that thinks so." I told him honestly.  
"What the hell gave you that idea? And who have you told this to?"  
Anthony was getting pissed now.  
"Don't you see Anthony? The way she glorifies dating you, she's using  
you for popularity. Smosh is the most subscribed to channel on  
YouTube, and every girl knows you as the hot guy from it. She's using  
the fact that SHE gets to date you go gain popularity."  
"That's insane. You're just imagining things."  
"She doesn't really care about you. She only dates you to brag about  
it. Even the fans can see it dude."  
"What do you mean the fans can see it? I read the comments on out  
videos just as much as you do. There's almost nothing about kalel."  
"It's all they talk about on those ianthony fan videos. You need  
someone who cared about you, and knows that you're too good just to  
use." I told him sitting back down beside him and putting my arm  
around him. He buried his head in his hands realizing that what I said  
was true.  
"Your right Ian, I wish I could have seen it sooner, but how am I  
supposed to find someone who actually wants to date me, for more than  
just saying their dating me?" he asked looking at me.  
"Try looking right in front off you. I don't watch those ianthony fan  
videos for nothing. The fans can see that we would make a cute couple  
and I agree. So what do you think?" I nervously asked.  
"are you asking me out?" he asked slightly confused.  
"No, never mind" I said as I went to get up and be alone. If course he  
wouldn't want to date me. Why would he when he could get any girl he  
wanted?  
"Wait," Anthony said standing up with me grabbing my arm.  
"What?" I asked just wanting to be alone.  
" I didn't say no, I just wanted to be sure we were on the same page  
before..." he slowly stopped talking. This caught my attention.  
"Before what?" I asked as I turned back around to face him. Out faces  
were just inches apart and he was still holding onto my arm.  
"Before I did this," he moved his hand slowly down my arm and held  
onto my hand. He put his other hand on my shoulder and pulled me in  
closer until out foreheads touched. I quickly took advantage of the  
situation and pressed my lips onto his. We kissed for what seemed like  
forever, but also not long enough.  
"That was perfect." he told me.  
" I know what could make this more perfect," I said looking into his  
eyes.  
"What could make this perfect moment better?" I took his hand and lead  
him to my room.  
"I was thinking we could spend out first night as a couple together."  
I told him. I got under the covers and he followed. We cuddled close  
and I fell asleep with the feeling of Anthony's perfect body against mine.


End file.
